Le secret du Directeur
by OceeSnape
Summary: TRADUCTION DE WITCHYVAMP – AU [HGxSS] Severus Snape a survécu à la guerre et a conservé son poste de directeur de Poudlard. Que se passe-t-il lorsque qu'Hermione Granger, de retour pour sa dernière année, trouve un directeur d'humeur évasive alors qu'elle entreprend sa ronde. One shot. Rating M pour une bonne raison.


**Le secret du directeur**

_TRADUCTION DE WITCHYCVAMP – AU [HGxSS] Severus Snape a survécu à la guerre et a conservé son poste de directeur de Poudlard. Que se passe-t-il lorsque qu'Hermione Granger, de retour pour sa dernière année, trouve un directeur d'humeur évasive alors qu'elle entrepred sa ronde. One shot. Rating M pour une bonne raison._

**Note de l'auteur (witchyvamp).**

Hello, juste un petit rappel : C'est une histoire incluant Hermione et Severus, alors, si vous ne les shippez pas, cette histoire n'est pas faite pour vous. C'e juste une idée que j'aie eue alors que j'écrivais mon autre histoire « Decoding Professor Snape ». Finalement, cette histoire contient du langage pour adulte, alors ne la lisez qu'en connaissance de cause. Assez des rappels, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, dites le moi dans les reviews 😊

**Note de traductrice**

Me revoilà, peut-être. J'ai eu envie de me replonger dans les histoires incluant ce pairing qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur. Il y a de ça deux ans, j'avais demandé à quelques auteurs si je pouvais traduire leurs histoires dans la langue de Molière. Witchyvamp avait répondu de manière positive. Alors voici la traduction de « The Headmaster's Secret ». En espérant pouvoir vous faire apprécier les subtilités de l'histoire sans les perdre lors de la traduction, n'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me faire un retour sur la qualité de cette dernière. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione Granger cessa sa lecture à contrecœur et se repris mentalement. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et était sur le point de manquer sa ronde de nuit, l'une de ses obligations en tant que Préfète-en-Chef. Cela semblait irréel d'être de retour dans cette école et de suivre ses règles qui étaient pourtant une partie intégrante d'elle il y a encore une année, bien qu'elles n'aient plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.

Sans ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, elle ne se sentait plus chez elle à Poudlard. L'école représentait désormais le cruel souvenir de la guerre qui avait emporté tant de jeunes vies innocentes il y a quelques mois. Pourtant, Hermione était là pour parachever ses études, malgré les protestations sans fin de ses amis. C'était son objectif le plus cher, celui qu'elle espérait accomplir plus que tout autre. C'était son rêve depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce château. Poudlard avait encore beaucoup à lui apprendre.

Poudlard était vraiment différent. Ginny lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait manqué une année, et que c'était durant celle-là que le changement s'était imposé. Ce n'était pas un Albus Dumbledore jovial qui l'avait accueillie lors du banquet de début d'année, mais l'expression froide d'un visage de marbre de Severus Snape. Il avait fait ses annonces avec le même ton cynique qu'il utilisait en classe pendant que les élèves mangeaient. Il s'était remis pleinement de la morsure de Nagini et avait décidé de conserver son poste de Directeur. Mais l'ambiance chaleureuse pour laquelle l'école était réputée avait disparu, laissant place à de l'appréhension nourrie par des peurs muettes.

Elle avait pourtant été aux anges lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre lui annonçant qu'elle avait été choisie comme Préfète-en-Chef. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le professeur Snape spécifiquement la jugeait méritante pour ce rôle. Elle restait cependant convaincue que la popularité de ses exploits de guerre plus que l'avis propre du Directeur était en cause pour cette nomination. Sans surprise, Draco Malfoy fût choisit pour le rôle de Préfet-en-Chef ; cette fois grâce à sa place dans l'estime du Directeur. Curieusement, les deux jeunes avaient entretenu des relations cordiales jusque-là, les menant à l'accord mutuel d'une répartition des rondes.

Les étudiants voyaient rarement le Directeur qui ne faisait acte de présence qu'aux repas. Hermione était satisfaite que son enseignement des Potions soit dispensé par l'agréable professeur Slughorn plutôt que son prédécesseur maussade. Elle faisait profil bas, restait concentrée sur son apprentissage et ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef ; sans risquer de ternir son image. Elle s'était sentie extrêmement fière lorsqu'une jeune élève de Gryffondor de première année lui avait dit qu'elle était son modèle.

C'était son tour de ronde, elle était attentive, prête à surprendre les couples langoureux et les quelques malins s'amusant à ignorer le couvre-feu. Elle n'avait jamais aimé marcher seule dans ces corridors ; elle se sentait suivie et épiée à chaque fois. Elle avait tenté de trouver l'auteur de ces sensations, mais il semblait être un fantôme, ou son esprit lui jouant des tours. Peut-être les effets de la guerre.

Chassant ses pensées confuses, elle sorti de la bibliothèque. Elle vérifia l'heure sur sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'il était presque minuit, elle était effectivement très en retard. Elle débuta sa ronde en espérant qu'aucun professeur ne se soit rendu compte de son absence.

Elle venait de prendre l'angle d'un couloir du septième étage lorsqu'elle entendit son nom appelé par une voix hargneuse. Elle était en mesure de voir les robes virevoltantes du sorcier qui se tenait au-dessus d'un renfoncement où s'était blottis deux étudiants, elle savait même sans les voir qu'ils étaient terrifiés. Mais qu'est-ce que le Directeur faisait là, et surtout, pourtant avait-il dit son nom ?

En se rapprocha, la voix de l'homme devint plus claire.

« **Miss Granger !** De toutes les personnes, je m'attendais à ce que _vous_ soyez au-dessus des si basses offenses adolescentes. Vous êtes une femme adulte désormais, et j'attendais de vous que vous vous comportiez en tant que telle, non pas que vous abusiez de votre position pour assouvir vos plaisirs personnels. J'exige maintenant que vous fassiez preuve de votre prétendu courage gryffondorien et que vous vous montriez face à moi. »

Sa voix était emplie d'une fureur intense, et Hermione était incapable de déterminer s'il était habituellement si déchaîné à l'égard d'étudiants partageant un moment d'intimité, ou si elle était juste spéciale. Après tout, l'ancien professeur de potions ne l'avait jamais appréciée. Elle décida de se cacher derrière une colonne afin de voir l'intrigue de la scène se dénouer devant elle.

Les deux étudiants se délogèrent de leur cachette avec hésitation et tressaillirent lorsque la lumière des torches illumina leurs visages. Hermione reconnue la fille, une Poufsouffle de sixième année dont les cheveux broussailleux ressemblaient aux siens ; à l'exception de leur couleur. La jeune fille avait des cheveux noirs, alors que ceux d'Hermione était bruns. Elle ne reconnu pas le garçon bien qu'il lui semblait être de Serdaigle.

Elle vit le dos du Directeur se raidir lorsqu'il remarqua que la demoiselle qu'il réprimandait n'était pas celle qu'il pensait être.

_Attends, est-ce que c'était un soupir de soulagement ?_

Sa voix était neutre et inexpressive quand il parla, après une minute complète de ce qu'elle imagina être une fusillade du regard. « Vous deux allez immédiatement retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Si je vous surprends tapis ici après le couvre-feu une nouvelle fois, vous allez être très désolés. »

Il resta immobile alors que les adolescents se précipitaient dans le couloir, hâtifs de s'échapper de la présence glaçante du Directeur. Après quelques secondes, il dit avec une voix douce : « Maintenant _vous_ pouvez cesser de vous cacher derrière cette colonne, Miss Granger. »

Hermione sentit un frisson glisser le long de sa nuque puis se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien fait dont elle puisse avoir honte. Elle se dirigea dans sa direction, la tête haute.

« Navrée de vous décevoir, Monsieur le Directeur. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous attendiez à ce que j'abuse de mon rôle en roulant des pelles à un garçon. »

Hermione ne savait pas d'où ces mots venaient, ou depuis quand l'opinion de l'homme à son égard lui importait tant. Elle vit un éclat dangereux passer dans ses yeux noirs. Il l'avait toujours réprimandée par le passé, _alors, pourquoi s'en priver maintenant ?_

« Vous devriez choisir vos mots avec plus de précaution, Miss Granger. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? » Sa voix était à présent basse et grave.

« Et si c'était le cas ? » Hermione ne comprenait pas l'intérêt soudain qu'il semblait lui accorder.

Et alors qu'il la regardait, elle continua : « _Et si_ c'était effectivement _moi_ que vous aviez trouvé là ? » Elle indiquait le renfoncement où les deux tourtereaux venaient de faire leur nid.

Son corps entier s'était rigidifié et son regard s'était égaré alors qu'elle le regardait. Le Directeur enragé agrippa son bras, et elle se sentit disparaitre dans la nuit.

Quand Hermione fût enfin capable de rouvrir les yeux, elle était dans la Forêt Interdite, avec le Directeur. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement alors qu'elle se stabilisait un peu, espérant qu'elle était dans un rêve. Cependant, l'attache ferme qui enserrait son bras lui rappela que tout cela était réel.

Severus Snape l'attira vers lui d'un mouvement brusque, et elle fini contre sa poitrine dure. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait le sentir. Il avait une odeur singulière, _tellement masculine_.

Il mit sa main sous le menton d'Hermione, et releva sa tête afin qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Elle réalisa à quel point il était grand, et ses yeux sombres étaient animés d'une lueur dont elle n'était pas sûre de la source.

« Si _c'est_ que vous désirez, vous l'aurez. Mais ce ne peut être avec personne d'autre. » Sa voix était rauque et désespérée. Avant que la moindre réflexion puisse surgir dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, il avait capturé ses lèvres des siennes et avait commencé à l'embrasser.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étaient entrouvertes avec le choc, et il saisit l'occasion pour intensifier son baiser. Sa langue chaude découvrait désormais celle de la jeune femme tandis que ses lèvres douces laissaient l'étreinte se faire. Elle ne se souvient pas du moment auquel elle répondit au baiser ; son esprit semblait vide de toute pensée.

Ses mains allèrent se cacher dans les doux cheveux d'ébène, le rapprochant d'elle. Leurs langues se bataillaient dans un duel acharné, mais aucune ne pouvait prendre le dessus. La main de l'homme agrippait la hanche de la jeune femme, alors que l'autre était fourrée dans ses cheveux. Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir encore renforcer leur baiser.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Alors qu'elle se réancrait dans la terme ferme, Hermione fût frappée par la réalité. Elle venait de vivre le plus beau baiser de sa vie. Avec Severus Snape. Le Directeur.

Elle se recula un peu de son emprise. « Cela… Cela ne peut pas arriver. Vous être mon Directeur. Qu'ai-je fait ? » Elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à lui.

Le grand sorcier passa sa main dans ses cheveux à la recherche de quoi dire. Sa voix était douce « Nous ne somme pas sur les parcelles de l'école. Je ne suis pas votre Directeur ici, ni même vous êtes mon étudiante. Comme vous aimez le dire souvent, ici, nous sommes tous deux des adultes. »

Hermione le regarda choquée_. Est-ce qu'il était sérieusement entrain d'essayer de se justifier en disant que nous ne sommes en dehors des limites de l'école. Puis comment il savait qu'elle disait ça aux gens ; ils n'avaient même pas eu de vraies conversations. Enfin, dans son esprit, les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent._

« Pourquoi étiez—vous si en colère quand vous pensiez m'avoir surprise, moi, plus tôt dans le château ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici, professeur ? Pourquoi ? » La voix d'Hermione était brute et pleine d'interrogations, un ton inhabituel pour ses propres oreilles.

Le Directeur détourna son regard, comme s'il avait peur de l'affronter. Cela surprenait Hermione, elle trouvait étrange que l'homme qui ne craignait rien, pas même la mort, qui l'avait toujours observée l'air sombre et menaçant évite maintenant de la regarder dans les yeux. Harry lui avait tout raconté de sa vie et de ses contributions à la guerre, depuis elle avait nourrit une certaine admiration à son égard. Elle ne l'avait que peu vu à l'école, mais elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait de sa vie maintenant que ses dettes à la société avaient été payées et que les casseroles qu'il trainait avaient disparues. Les étudiants murmuraient des ragots au sujet des secrets du Directeur, mais Hermione ne croyait pas aux bruits de couloir ; du moins pas sans avoir eu des preuves solides des faits évoqués.

Le sorcier soupira et la regardera dans les yeux. Ses pupilles noires brillaient de sincérité, une sincérité qui se retrouvait également dans sa voix.

« Hermione, je ne peux pas dire que je sois désolé, car je ne le suis pas. Je suis d'accord, j'ai été un salaud égoïste, mais tu mérites de savoir… Je te veux pour moi, je te veux depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Je ne supporte même pas de t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, alors de t'y voir… J'ai perdu contrôle aujourd'hui, et quand tu as dit que tu aurais pu avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas accepter que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Hermione regarda son Directeur, bouche bée. Éhonté, il lui disait qu'il la désirait_ et les mots qu'elle entendait lui plaisaient_. Elle avait observé sa nature carrée et perfectionniste durant les cours de potions, en particuliers ses mains habiles et si délicates avec les ingrédients qu'elles maniaient… et puis sa voix diablement attirante. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ses fantasmes puissent un jour être assouvis. _Attends, est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?_

Tandis qu'elle prolongeait son mutisme, Severus continua d'une voix délicate « Je comprends que mes révélations t'aient choquée, alors je reprends depuis le début. Le poste de Directeur permet d'avoir accès à de puissants artéfacts magiques. L'un d'entre eux est le Miroir du Riséd. J'espère que tu connais ses propriétés. »

Hermione acquiesça ; Harry et Ron lui avaient parlé du Miroir lors de leur première année. Elle était toutefois confuse de l'implication de l'objet dans le présent discours du Directeur.

« Je n'avais aucun problème avec la glace jusqu'au mois dernier. J'y avais toujours vu la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jusqu'à ce que Mr. Potter en fasse une réalité. Quand je suis retourné dans mes appartements, après la guerre, le miroir m'a montré une autre chose, une autre personne. _Toi_. »

Le Directeur fit une pause dans son flot de paroles, laissant à Hermione la possibilité d'y répondre. Elle resta immobile, laissant les mots couler jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent du sens.

« J'allais démissionner du poste quand j'ai reçu ta lettre qui m'informait que tu souhaitais terminer ta scolarité ici. Alors, j'ai tenu mes distances, ne me montrais qu'aux repas. Le fait que tu sois dans l'esprit de tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle n'aidait pas non plus ; et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te suivre lors de tes rondes, restant caché. Et ce soir, quand tu n'es pas venue, j'étais désespéré, et quand j'ai pensé que c'était toi dans ce coin caché, je ne l'ai pas supporté… »

Après une coupure initiale, le cerveau d'Hermione se ralluma et passa en mode « logique ».

_Severus Snape_. L'homme, celui qui était responsable de la défaite de Voldemort, du fait qu'elle soit vivante et de celui que le monde magique soit toujours debout. L'homme qui était l'unique dans ses pensées depuis la cinquième année, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré avoir même dans ses rêves les plus fous, celui qui était inconsciemment au centre de son attention constante, surtout depuis la guerre. Le même homme qui lui confiait en cet instant-même qu'elle était l'objet de ses plus profonds désirs. C'était la meilleure chose qui puisse un jour lui arriver.

Severus Snape semblait considérer l'absence de réponse et la concentration du visage d'Hermione comme de la désapprobation à ses récents propos. Sa voix était à nouveau dénuée d'émotions lorsqu'il dit : « Je sais que tu aurais tes propres préférences, et je ne te forcerai à rien. Le Miroir du Riséd est réputé pour le nombre de vies qu'il a ruinées, et je refuse qu'il détruise la tienne. » Hermione remarqua la passion que l'homme avait exprimée dans sa dernière phrase.

« Tu es si belle, accomplie et jeune ; et je ne voudrais pas supposer que tu veuilles aussi… »

Il fût interrompu par Hermione qui déposa un fugace baiser sur ses lèvres et attira sa tête avec hâte afin de renforcer leur étreinte. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle mit ses mains dans les siennes et le regardera dans l'infini de ses yeux noirs.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que je voulais, jusqu'à maintenant. Une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je _vous_ veux. »

Severus allait protester quand Hermione posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de s'exprimer. « Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu viens de dire, ou par pitié. Regardez par vous-même. »

Hermione retira son bouclier d'Occlumencie et Severus pu se régaler de toutes ses pensées.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à revenir à lui-même et l'embrassa avec toute sa passion. Hermione répondit avec la même fougue et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent à batailler avec leurs vêtements respectifs, qu'ils trouvaient alors très difficiles à retirer. En soupirant, ils mirent pause à leur embrassade afin que chacun puisse efficacement retirer ses habits.

« Parfait. » murmuraient-ils ensemble, se dévorant du regard.

Dès l'instants où les vêtements n'étaient plus une barrière à leurs effusions, ils s'attaquèrent mutuellement en embrassant et caressant chaque morceau de peau à portée.

Hermione trouvait que les mains de Severus étaient rugueuses sur sa douce peau. Pourtant, son corps semblait s'embraser partout où il les posait. Entre les baisers, les mordillements et les gémissements, elle fût excitée en un rien de temps.

Elle aussi dessina les traits du corps pâle mais néanmoins, avec surprise, bien construit de Severus. Elle l'entendit échapper un grognement lorsque ses mains entourèrent son érection, la caressant délicatement. Elle était d'une taille et d'une circonférence impressionnante et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'accélérer la cadence de ses caresses.

Malgré sa respiration laborieuse, il réussi à retirer la main de son amante de son sexe pour l'allonger sur le sol de la forêt. Elle s'attendait à sentir le sol dur dans son dos, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait dû lancer un sort de capitonnage. Il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et se pencha afin de prendre dans ses mains sa poitrine, et de doucement la caresser.

Puis, ce fût sa bouche qui prit possession de ses tétons. Elle se cambra lorsque qu'il en suça un trop fort Il continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fermes et tendus sous ses mains, malgré les grognements d'Hermione implorant pour un peu de pitié.

« Tu es délicieuse Hermione. » Sa voix dure fit émerger des papillons dans le ventre d'Hermione.

Hermione sentit sa bouche chaude contre elle une nouvelle fois, tandis que ses mains d'homme se baladaient sur sa taille svelte, dessinant grossièrement les contours de sa peau. Sa main droite vint soutenir sa tête alors que la gauche se glissait entre ses jambes. Elle gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il glissa un doigt dans son intimité déjà humide de ses caresses contre son clitoris. Ses mouvements étaient réguliers et Hermione grogna de plaisir lorsqu'un autre doigt rejoignit le premier. Il se contrôlait de moins en moins et quand il mordit la nuque de son amante, elle atteint l'orgasme. Il sentait les parois de son intérieur se contracter contre ses doigts et son corps frémir. Il retrouvera une nouvelle fois sa bouche, s'abreuvant de son plaisir à ses lèvres directement.

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, il l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione approfondit l'étreinte, prenant le dessus sur son amant, sa main partit à la recherche d'une érection qu'elle trouva. Elle caressa le sexe qu'elle sentait durcir et devenir chaud grâce aux bons soins qu'elle lui apportait. Entendre les gémissements de plaisir émanant de l'homme lorsqu'elle raffermissait sa prise la remplissait de joie.

Elle fit l'erreur de gémir contre sa bouche, l'interrompant dans ses rêveries. Il reprit le contrôle immédiatement, et d'un puissant coup de rein il était en elle.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie si complète avant ce moment, en comparaison avec ses quelques expériences sexuelles précédentes. Severus martelait fort, ses besoins réprimés refaisant surface. Elle cria lors qu'elle vint une nouvelle fois, et il la suivit peu de temps après. Ils étaient allongés, entrelacés regardant le ciel étoilé.

Après un moment, Hermione parla : « Vous savez, vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit que la forêt. »

Elle entendit un petit rire jovial, et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Severus Snape rire.

« Tu choisiras l'endroit alors, la prochaine fois, love. » en arborant un sourire narquois.

« En fait, j'en ai déjà un en tête. » dit Hermione, en pensant à sa maison vide, ses parents n'étaient toujours pas revenus d'Australie.


End file.
